Talk:Thresher Maw
Note on Oddities *NOTE: My personal experience (with the PC version) is that this happens on both Normal and Hardcore difficulty, and probably other difficulty levels I haven't played yet. I've checked, and I'm certain his health is actually completely gone when I get XP the first time, he disappears, and then comes back with the same amount of health he did the last time he surfaced before I killed him. I'm fairly sure this is some kind of bug, because it only happens about 70% of the time, and it happens on both difficulty levels I've played. --Stufff 08:34, 18 June 2008 (UTC) it is ment to happen. - electrobolt Maw locations I've added a section which shows the locations of the planets I knew offhand where thresher maw nests are. If there are any I missed please add them. 03:25, 10 August 2008 (UTC) Habitat The Thresher Maws are likely inspired by the Sand Worms from Frank Herbert's 'Dune' novels. The large flat slightly lumpy areas are likely sand basins where the ground can be easily travelled through. In a similar way to the Sand Worms in Dune, the Thresher Maws cannot travel over rock or shallow sand areas as they rely on being able to sink into the sand as a natural defence. I might be wrong, but do they only appear on desert planets? :Nope, they appear on Chohe too, and several frozen worlds. (The note about their inspiration is already in Thresher Maw trivia : ) ) --Tullis 15:22, 24 November 2008 (UTC) So, they are adaptable little blighters then ;) Any hypotheses as to how they ended up on so many planets? I can't see them being introduced for any reason other than a bio-weapon myself. --LeathamGrant 23:39, 24 November 2008 (UTC) ::I think a better question is: how the bloody hell does something that starts off as a single spore, and eats ores via photosynthesis, grow to be that big? --Tullis 23:49, 24 November 2008 (UTC) :::Unwary travellers? -- 22:50, 25 November 2008 (UTC) :::The same way how a tiny plant embryo can grow the the size of a 300 foot tree.Whachamacallit 23:53, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Sarlacc The Thresher Maw may also be somewhat inspired by the Sarlacc. They have a similar method of dispersion to other planets, spores traveling through space and landing on other planets.--Kahn Iceay 06:31, February 7, 2010 (UTC) :I completely agree! That connection was actually in the article till recently, when another user removed it, though given the striking similarities, especially in terms of space travel, I assume it was only removed accidentally. Regardless, it's back now! SpartHawg948 06:43, February 7, 2010 (UTC) : : I theorize it was just a pack of galactic hicks with pet " 'gators". When they got too big, they were discarded. Frankly, their violence and anger is just xenophobic mistrust and abandonment issues. Little known fact: a well-loved thresher will metamorphose into a gorgeous trans-galactic light-being capable of combating the reaper menace. No one's seen the adult form, however. Apparently, due to all the mineral intake, the chrysalis stage is often mistaken for a massive geode. Greed always wins. O_oBaron Von Awesome 11:45, June 23, 2010 (UTC) ::Indeed, I may have missed this but there is way to much here in the form of similarities to dismiss them. Both survive in or out of an atmosphere, both travel thorugh space as eggs, etc. Lancer1289 14:09, June 23, 2010 (UTC) The line "If Shepard defeats the Thresher, the Commander will be told that the only other person to accomplish this was Wrex." seems to be inaccurate. I recall plenty of talking mentioned that Wrex was the last Krogan to kill the Maw, but certainly not the only. Can anyone confirm? : I can affirm that, but not confirm it. O_o It was said that it is a rare event, that Wrex was the last to do it. (Bah, minor edit, forgot the siggie)Baron Von Awesome 00:39, August 3, 2010 (UTC) :: Yes... that is what is said, even when wrex is killed on virmire, indicating it happened quite some time ago, before Wrex went off planet after his incident. 15:29, September 16, 2010 (UTC) space travel? This article mentions the thresher maws are able to survive in space and re-entry. what i really wonder is how they are able to escape the gravity pull of a planet in the first place, since it requires incredible force... I'm also curious about what they use for nutrition... since they seem to live in places where there is no other life, i don't think they can really depend on unfortunate space travelers. 15:21, September 16, 2010 (UTC) :There is only one explanation....Sci-Fi. It gonna drive us crazy one day :P SoulRipper 15:30, September 16, 2010 (UTC) ::...or how they are able to propel themselves in space and control their direction. 15:31, September 16, 2010 (UTC) ::: nevermind, it's actually the spores that are robust enough to survive space and re-entry -_- 18:23, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Melee Range The article rightly states do not try to find the melee range when on foot as one attack will wipe you out. I am pretty sure that the melee range can be determined by whether you can see the monsters stats. After a fair bit of trying I still havent been able to stay close enough to see his life bar and name, yet far enough away to avoid the brutal melee attack. --Imatfaal 19:12, October 13, 2010 (UTC)